Log homes are currently experiencing a resurgence in popularity. Factors contributing to the appeal for this type of building construction include the simplicity of their design, low maintenance and durability, and economy of construction.
The log cabins built by the early settlers used logs, either rounded or hand hewn into a squared configuration, and stacked one above another with a dovetail or notched joint at the corners of the building. The spaces between adjacent logs were filled with a chinking material, usually clay or mud.
The log homes of today are much more finished and sophisticated than those of the early settlers. While today's log homes still use whole logs stacked one above another, improvements have been made in the way the spaces between adjacent logs are sealed. One known arrangement involves forming notches in the upper and lower sides of the logs and positioning splines in the notches, with caulking or other sealant materials being also positioned between the logs to form a water-tight and air-tight joint.
However, problems still exist in achieving a log wall construction which will remain water-tight and air-tight over a period of time. When settlement of the building or shrinkage of the logs occurs, the above-described notch and spline joint construction has a tendency to open up and allow water to enter the wall, thus requiring periodic recaulking or resealing. Additionally, the notch on the upper side of the logs has a tendency to hold water, and to thus provide conditions conducive to rotting and decaying of the wood.